Mendōkusei
by Cocologic
Summary: He just wanted to become a typical Jōnin, marry a normal woman, have two kids, boy and girl in that order, and live a relatively simple life. However, life doesn't seem to want to work out that way. Not when your wife is the future Rokudaime Hokage, Jinchūriki of the Nine-tails, and a trouble magnet. How troublesome. Shikamaru/FemNaruto


**Edited:** 05.06.14

A/N: I like to explore different couples as you can probably tell by now. And so I thought, how old do people usually get married in ancient Japan/ninja society? I would assume at a young age, given how many other ancient societies went through the same thing. Thus, this is how _**Mendōkusei**_ was born.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Jii-chan…" The girl, barely 10 years of age, called out as her rather long, blond hair was currently being pulled up with many types of (1)kanzashi in various shades of orange and blue. When all of her hair finally stayed affixed on her small head, a pure white (2)watabōshi is placed over the top and a pair of hands turned her around to face the person.

"Why am I getting married?" Large blue eyes stared at the person who continued to fix her headpiece.

"Because Naru-chan," Elderly eyes smiled sadly at the young girl in front of him, "There are some very bad people who wants to lay claim on you. We figured if you already belonged to a very well respected family, they would cease their pursuit."

"Oh," Uzumaki Naruto almost nodded when she felt the hood slide down, "You mean like that old man with the bandages? And…and those shinobis with the white masks?" Naruto's eyes squint in concentration.

Sarutobi Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the girl's words. His hands fixed the watabōshi once again before moving down to right her (3)shiromaku that had rumpled when she wouldn't stop squirming as he did her hair. "…Yes…like those people Naru-chan." Hiruzen smiled down at the little girl he saw as a granddaughter, while inside he was seething in anger. _Danzo…_

"You look beautiful my dear." He traced his fingers over the girl's whiskered cheeks, taking care not to smear her lightly placed makeup.

Naruto grinned up at the leader of her village as the elderly man slowly stood up from his worn out (4)zabuton. Hiruzen grimaced as he felt his old bones creaked when he went to stretch out his stiffened muscles. Turning towards the child who barely reached his hips, Hiruzen held out a hand for the girl to take and began to make their way out of the private study.

A chūnin woman stood outside the doors of the room. She bowed low to the leader of the village and handed the man his official hat. Hiruzen nodded to the woman in thanks before continuing on his way out with the 10-year-old child in hand. Several hidden ANBU followed after the two as they made their way out of the Hokage building. Outside, they met up with a large group consisting of ninjas and civilians from the intended family. The Hokage made a quick wave of his hand before nodding to the person in charge to proceed with the ceremonial walk.

"Ne jii-chan," Uzumaki Naruto said halfway through their trek towards their destination. Where? She did not know. The people who were all dressed up for the joyous occasion flanked her on all four sides, with the village leader on her right, keeping her away from privy eyes, not that anyone was paying attention to them if the powerful genjutsu had any say in the matter. Naruto kept her eyes to the ground, making sure to take small, cautious steps so that she doesn't end up tripping over her formal attire.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" The Third looked at the tiny girl from the corners of his peripherals.

"I'm gonna take that hat from you one day 'ttebayo!"

Hiruzen let out a chuckle and just nod his head despite the girl not seeing. "Yes you will, my dear." His face somber down as he looked up at the large gates of the traditional compound, his left hand reaching out to stop Naruto from crashing into the person in front of her.

They had finally arrived at their destination.

* * *

The young boy grumbled. His eyes barely open as sleep still wanted to lay claim over the childish body. He felt a tug as his body was pulled to straighten up once more and a pair of hands fumbling with the (5)black kimono top.

"Nara Shikamaru!" Nara Yoshino reprimanded her only son, "Stand up straight! I cannot get your outfit on and ready in time for the wedding if you keep slouching like this!"

"Kaa-san," Shikamaru yawned, "Why am I getting married?" He watched his mother finish tying the black obi around the kimono and tucked it into his hakama.

"Because your father and the elder councilmen chose you to become Naru-chan's husband." Yoshino grabbed the black haori and helped her son into the final piece of his outfit. "Besides, this marriage was blessed by the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo himself."

Yoshino grabbed the white tabi socks laying on the floor and nudge the boy to lift up his feet, one by one. "But why am I getting married at such a young age? Why couldn't they wait for when Naruto and I are much older? Is she in danger to the point where she needs a clan's protection?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at his mother as he slipped on the straw sandals.

Yoshino gave her son a sad smile, silently cursing his vast intelligence. "Yes, she is son. Many…bad people want to get their hands on…something that she possesses…and so we believe that if she were to have the immediate backing of a respected clan, these people would back off."

"You mean the nine-tails?" Yoshino's eyes snapped opened in shock. She grabbed her son's shoulders and leaned towards him.

"Who told you this?" Yoshino hissed forcing herself to lessen on the pressure when her boy grimaced.

"No one did ma." Shikamaru almost sighed in relief when his mom let go of his shoulders. "I figured it out on my own."

Yoshino could barely stop her jaws from dropping, "…How?"

Shikamaru just shrugged, "It was simple really. Naruto's birthday is on October 10th, the villagers and some shinobis, while they don't physically harm her, looks at her with hatred, other parents have told their kids to stay away from her, but you guys don't do it, and I have heard people called her 'Fox Brat', 'Demon', 'Monster', and just a few other words I can't say. Yes, she does pull pranks here and now, but Kiba's worst than her and people don't threat him with such hostility." Shikamaru blinked as he almost back away from his mother who looked like she was about to snapped.

How dare these people treat the Yondaime's legacy like that! Yoshino took a glance at her frighten son and willed herself to calm down. No matter, the young girl will soon become her daughter-in-law after today. Let's see those people try to treat the next matriarch of the Nara clan poorly ever again!

"Come now Shika," Yoshino ignored her son's groan when she addressed him by his nickname and pushed him out of his room and towards the family alter hall where the ancestors reside. "The ceremony is about to began."

* * *

When Yoshino and Shikamaru arrived at the room, they saw many of the main family members and elders already seated on both sides of the room, leaving a large walkway for the ceremony. Two decorative zabuton were placed directly in front of the altar.

Yoshino nudged her son to go take his position on one of the zabuton, while she made her way over to her husband. Once she kneeled down next to the Jōnin Commander, careful of her kimono, she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru watched his father's face, waiting for a reaction to appear. Oh, he knew what his mother was telling the man, but Nara Shikaku wouldn't have been made the Jōnin Commander if people could easily read him through his masks. Shikaku caught his son's eyes and just gave the boy a cryptic smile.

Turning back to face the altar, Shikamaru blew a raspberry. _How troublesome._

Suddenly, one of Nara branch member announced the arrival of the bride and the Hokage. Everyone stood up as they waited for the young bride to make her appearance.

Shikamaru stared at the open doors. The first person that came through the doors was the Sandaime himself. Everyone gave a low bow to the village leader as he made his way to the front of the altar.

_Oh_. Shikamaru realized, _Hokage-sama's facilitating this wedding._

Next, came in two of Shikamaru's distant cousins. One girl was carrying a tray that held three sake cups and a bottle that, well, held the plum sake for the ceremony. (_Are we even old enough to drink sake?_)The other girl was carrying the rings and a scroll that, if Shikamaru guessed right, contains his marriage vows.

The two 14-year-olds went to stand on either side of the Hokage. One of them gave Shikamaru a tiny grin, before returning her gaze back to the entrance where the last arrival made their presence known as quiet gasps rang throughout the silent room.

When Shikamaru turned around, he knew why the women in his family almost squealed in excitement, especially his mother. Naruto made such an adorable young bride. Her large doe-like eyes, blue as the sky he loves to stare at, peered out from under the semi-large watabōshi, fixing to almost slide off. Her tiny body looked even more petite under the many layers of her shiromaku.

Shikamaru shook himself out of his stupor, when she stood by his side. Honestly, he had never seen Naruto look like a _girl_ before. The young girl was too much of a tomboy for him to have imagined _this_ was how she looked like all dolled up.

Naruto and Shikamaru kneeled down on their respective zabuton and their guests followed after. The ceremony will now begin.

* * *

When the traditional ceremony finally concluded, (_"WHAT IS THIS?" Naruto could barely hold back a look of disgust after she finished her portion of the sake. Many of the Nara clan could be seen trying to hold back their laughter. Shikamaru stood next to his soon-to-be-wife with a grimace on his face. The Sandaime chuckled at the blonde girl. "That, my dear, is the finest plum sake ever made." "UGH!")_, Naruto was ushered out of the room by Yoshino and a bunch of women despite her protests.

The Hokage left to go mingle with the rest of the Nara clan as they made their way out to the courtyard for the reception, leaving behind Shikamaru who continued to stand in the same spot, not once paying attention to all of the congratulatory he was receiving from various family members.

He can't believe he's married. He's married!

A large hand came to rest on the boy's head, his hair left down for once. Shikamaru tilt his head up to find his father smiling down at him.

"Let's go son," Shikaku pushed the boy towards the entrance and towards the reception.

_Why is everyone pushing me today! _Shikamaru scowled, stepping away from his father's hand. This prompts the elder man to let out a few chuckles, before moving his dangling hand into the folds of his kimono.

"How does it feel?" Shikaku asked the 10-year-old boy, neither feeling the need to get to their destination anytime soon.

"Troublesome."

Shikaku chuckled once more at the very Nara-like response before sobering down. "Naru-chan's tenant…I will assume it would be too troublesome for you to spread the knowledge around. There are…dire consequences if words get out to your generation."

They arrived at the courtyard where Naruto had surprisingly beat them to and dressed in an orange and blue (_Tch. Of course she'll wear those colors.) _(6)uchikake decorated with elaborate images of deer ("How appropriate") and the Nara family crest.

"Aa," Shikamaru nodded his eyes fixed on his wife. _God…she's my wife!_

Shikaku glanced over at his son and found him staring wide eye at Naruto. He let out a few quiet chuckles. Ah, how it reminds him of when he first laid eyes on Yoshino in her uchikake.

"Go on son," Shikaku nodded his head to where Naruto was being gushed at by the ladies, "You need to stand by your wife. Traditions and all."

Shikamaru blew a raspberry at his father before walking towards the energetic blonde girl, "Troublesome."

Shikaku went the other way to find the Hokage. He was sure the elderly leader would like to know about their uninvited guest. Not once did he let the intruder know he knew the person was there the entire time. Nara Shikaku is the Jōnin Commander for a reason, you know.

* * *

When Shikamaru finally reached his wife (_She's my WIFE!_) and the other Nara women, he was forcefully pushed to stand next to the tiny girl.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto tried to grin up at boy, ignoring the crazy women cooing over them. "Are…" Her eyebrows scrunched up, "Are we still friends?"

Shikamaru gave the girl a pointed look, "Of course we are, troublesome girl."

Naruto's grin brightens now that she knows she wasn't going to lose one of her only friend any time soon.

The women around them giggled to themselves at the adorable couple.

"Alright kids!" Yoshino exclaimed bringing attention onto herself, "Stand close to one another! You're going to get your pictures taken!"

Shikamaru almost let out a loud groan, but held back knowing what his mom might do to him if she sees him protesting. He felt his arm being grabbed and turned to see Naruto holding onto him with one hand while giving a victory sign with the other.

"Nara Shikamaru! Look over here mister!"

* * *

"Hokage-sama," Shikaku called out to the older man. "I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

Hiruzen smiled at the Nara clan head, "Indeed I am Shikaku. It's nice being out of the office and away from the paperwork for a moment."

The men shared a laugh as they joked about the bane of any Kages' existence.

Shikaku thanked his distant cousin when he was handed a cup of sake. "So now that we are coming into spring, these weeds are starting to pop up all over Konoha." Shikaku gave his drink a swirl, watching as the liquid move steadily without spilling a drop.

"Ah yes, it's unfortunate isn't it?" Hiruzen smiled at the commander.

"Yes, yes it is," Shikaku took a sip of the same plum sake that Naruto almost spit out earlier, "We even have some here on the Nara Clan grounds."

Honestly, Sarutobi Hiruzen was starting to get tired of these weeds. Perhaps it's time they start removing them from the roots.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Tch!" An elderly man scowled as he listened to the report being given to him. "So Sarutobi thinks he can protect the jinchūriki by marrying it into a clan? How foolish!"

…

"No," Shimura Danzo shook his head at the silent question, "We will wait and see what the Sandaime is planning before making our move. Continue to only observe for now."

Danzo looked down at the image of a blonde girl with whiskered cheeks on his desk. "I will get the jinchūriki. Just you wait Hiruzen!" His eyes narrowed. "Then the title of Hokage will be mine…"

* * *

**xxx**

(1): Kanzashi are hair ornaments used in traditional Japanese hairstyles.

(2): The watabōshi is a white hood traditionally worn by Japanese brides for Shinto type weddings. It serves to hide the bride's "horns of jealousy" and symbolizes the bride's intention to become gentle and obedient.

(3): Shiromaku is the white kimono that brides wear when reciting her marriage vows. Shiro means "white" and maku means "pure".

(4): Zabuton is the Japanese cushion used for sitting.

(5): The male traditional wedding outfit consists of 5 pieces. The first is the under kimono called a "nagajuban" which is typically white with some decorations on the back. Next is the solid black kimono top called a "montsuki" that is decorated with the family crest and a black obi is used to hold it together. The montsuki is tucked into a pair of white and black-stripped pleated pants called the "hakama", and the entire outfit is topped with a solid black coat with the family crest called a "haori". This outfit is loosely held together with a white tie called a "himo". A traditional wedding outfit is usually black or gray and is complete with a pair of white tabi socks and white square-toed zori sandals.

(6): An uchikake kimono is a formal kimono worn only by brides or at a stage performance. The primary color is red, but other colors are worn as well.

**xxx**

A/N: What do you guys think? Any constructive feedback is welcome! Leave me a review even if it's just a "Hey I kinda like this!"

Coco


End file.
